


Whispers Of Affections

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Gift For You With Love [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Hugging, kissing in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Held in Maki's arms, tightly holding her, Umi never wanted anything else but in the comfort of Maki's arms. That way, Umi knew she was safe with Maki. Nothing else could make her think otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Gift
> 
> I wrote this during the blizzard sometime a week ago when the snow was piling up on my house actually so ironic I wrote the other 3. Well 2 more to go!

Umi and Maki were spawned on the bed, their bodies touching each other. Maki slept soundly, her arms around Umi.

The snow poured outside their window, piling up on the ground. The fierce blizzard outside did nothing to disturb the sleeping girls. Prior to the incident, Umi had no choice but to stay in Maki’s house, or else she would be swept up in the blizzard. And that was not something Umi wanted, considering how she despised the cold. In the end, she decided to stay at Maki’s house overnight. She woke up early morning, taking in the sight of Maki’s adorable face when she was sleeping.

Umi remembered Maki advising her to stay the night. She knew the redhead was concerned for her well-being above all else. She had no reason to decline seeing how uncontrollable the weather was.

She slept in Maki’s bed, marveling how soft the mattress beneath her body was. Time passed, and Umi found herself in the red head’s arms. Apparently, it looked like Maki had a habit of snuggling her body to warm things, including Umi, herself. Umi wondered why the girl loved hugging her. It was shameless considering the two of them alone.

“Maki, get up.” She nudged at her face. But instead, Maki opened her eyes, staring Umi with half lifted eyes, clearly displeased.

“Umi?” Maki answered, wondering what happened.

“Please get up. Or you can unhand me instead.” Umi prepared to escape, but Maki’s arms encircled around her waistline, drawing her closer into the girl’s tight embrace.

Was it her, or did the atmosphere change?

A tired sigh disrupted her thoughts, “Seriously Maki…what are you doing, now?” The red head placed her head on Umi’s chest, breathing silently.

In a low voice, Maki whispered, “I want to stay like this longer…with you in my arms. You’re just so warm Umi…I want to kiss you right now.” Trailing the last bit of words she managed to convey, Umi blushed at Maki’s sweet words.

It was a sight for Umi to witness Maki whispering sweet affections for her. Really though it was nice but…she shouldn’t take advantage of Maki in her weak state. Seeing her half-awake was going to worsen Umi’s emotions. Stroking Umi’s hair, Maki touched her cheek, inching closer. She planted a kiss on Umi’s lips, savoring the taste.

Maki’s lips were soft, and the kiss lingered on Umi’s lips even as Maki separated. Maki feverously engaged in another kiss, pressing her lips against Umi’s agonizingly slow. It was painful, Umi noted. She couldn’t breathe even when Maki licked her lower lip, forcing a moan put of her.

Satisfied Maki broke the kiss but not before slipping her tongue in Umi, earning a surprised grunt from Umi. Maki broke the kiss but not before stealing a last kiss. “Delicious.” Laid on the bed, she slipped her fingers on Umi’s body, leaning on her side.

Come on, Umi thought; don’t be lured by her kisses. It’s shameless.

Umi vowed to never speak of this to anyone, especially Maki. She was thankfully Maki fell back asleep. That afternoon, Maki woke up with no recollection of their earlier event. Though Maki asked why she was red, Umi could only stutter in embarrassment.

“It’s nothing. The weather is just making me hot.” Maki stared at her funny, not buying what Umi said.

However, a few days later, Maki, who though she dreamt, realized the actual situation. Remembering her actions, she wasn’t able to look Umi in the eyes a couple days after her realization.

“Well…”

“Yes?” Maki inquired.

“Why don’t we finish what you started at my house?” Maki said nothing except nodding her head.

Maki accepted Umi’s invitation as they arrived at Umi’s house.

Umi and Maki slept quietly bathing in the warmth of their bodies with no interruptions, naked under the covers of each other’s arms

**Author's Note:**

> I knew liked Umi and Maki as a pair but I though they deserved some time alone together.


End file.
